Army Of Dead
by SoulStealer56
Summary: I hope you guys think this is scary


**Inspired after watching a marathon of Summer Heights High, enjoy:**

Miraedee Jones, a girl from the north. Wealthy, beautiful and smart causing her to be "the one most likely to achieve."

After her parents nasty breakup, and her mother moving right next to the school of Summer Heights High**, **she was forced to transfer schools.

After moving in to their two-storey house, equip with a pool and spa. She was ready to attend her first day of Summer Heights High.

The povo's of povo's lived here, she thought as she put on her lip-gloss for her first day of school. Her long, straight blonde hair was out, shaping her heart shaped face. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her black mascara and eyeliner. Her pink lip-gloss covered her full lips as she smacked them together to give the extra "affect."

She sighed as she entered the front gate of the school, and went off to her desired classes.

In the middle of science, as she sat at the back of the class playing on her phone a girl with short, straight blonde hair walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Your new here aren't you?" she asked and Miraedee looked up, from her phone.

She was texting Ja'ime King, one of her best friends from Hillford Girls.

"Yes, and you are?" Miraedee asked and the girl smiled.

"Jess and your name is?"

"Miraedee."

Jess sat next to Miraedee for the rest of the lesson and they talked and laughed like best friends.

"Hey do you know your hot, come sit with us." Jess said, twirling her short blonde hair around her finger, as the lunch bell rang and Miraedee smiled.

"Of course" and they set off to the rest of the group.

"Ok so this is Kaitlyn," Jess said, to me, gesturing to a skanky girl with long blonde hair.

All I could think was skank but I said, "hi." Waving back at her while pushing the stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Bec." She said, pointing to an Asian. A skanky, bogan Asian. I thought as I waved cutely.

"And Holly." She said and I looked at her with disgust. She looked so emo I could so tell that she was a skanky, attention seeking bogan.

"Are you emo?" I asked her and she pouted.

"Sorry its just cause, like, I cant tell the difference between povo's." I said as I flipped my hair over to my other shoulder.

She looked hurt and I smiled. The whole lunch we were taking photos and talking about the cute boys.

"Who's That?" I asked, after the second half bell rang, and we had just taken a really hot photo, pointing at the man staring at me from behind the bushes.

"Oh that's Mr. Peterson. Maybe you should go over and talk to him." Holly said, with a slight sound of mischief in her voice, but he's a teacher, what's the deal?

I couldn't hear the giggles of Holly, Bec and Kaitlyn as I walked over to him.

He had a look of hunger on his face, though I wasn't surprised, working at a school must waste a lot of energy.

"OMG Holly! Why did you say that?" Jess said as Holly and Kaitlyn burst out laughing.

"Come on, lets move so we don't get into trouble, but so we can watch." Holly said, still giggling as they moved to a place where they could see Miraedee walking up to Mr. Peterson.

"Ok, im not even going to watch." Jess said walking away.

"The skank wont know what hit her, literally." Bec said giggling, hiding behind the wall, peaking over.

"OMG, this is going to be so funny." Kaitlyn said as she adjusted her make-up.

"Shhhhh, Lets watch." Holly said and they fell silent.

"Excuse me, Sir, I saw you looking at me from across the playground, did you want something?" I asked politely and he breathed in deeply.

"Yes, come behind these bushes please." He said grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into the bushes.

"What are you doing sir?" I asked, scared, as he pushed me onto the ground.

He unbuckled his pants, "just some fun time, you slut, you like it anyway."

"No!" I shouted before he clamped his hand on my mouth and did the unthinkable.

"OMG god, did you see that? He like pulled her into the bushes." Bec said and the girls looked at each other.

"Oh no." they said and they ran off to the principal.

^^^Time passing^^^

"Over here," Bec said, leading the principal over to the bushes.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked and the girls looked at each other,

"Well, she walked over to the bushes and someone pulled her in, that's when we got you." Holly said innocently and she nodded.

"Alright then girls, you stay here and I shall see what's wrong."

She walked up to the bushes and looked inside. She turned around. "I found something." She said and the group of girls ran up to the bushes.

"Some underwear." She said and the girls looked at each other.

"Miss," Bec said and the other girls looked at her, "I think I know who it was."

The principal turned to her. "Who?"

"Mr. Peterson." Bec said and the she laughed.

"that's Impossible." She said and went and called the police.

Meanwhile^^^

Miraedee ran home, crying after the rape. No one saw her, at least that's what she thought.

Leon and his Polynesian gang sat in the corner of the school, watching the year eleven hotie run out of the gates, crying.

"Pedophile Pete." Leon said and Thomas nodded.

They then went back to the scaring of pedestrians outside the fence.

"There used to be bushes here, but a girl was raped behind them so yeah, no bushes." Mr. G said casually as the documentary crew filmed him.

Though no one knew the whole story, only Miraedee, but she was never seen again at Summer Heights High.

Never….

**Ok, hoped you like it, Also Miraedee is pronounced: Mir / a / dee. Not Mir/ aid. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**Reviews appreciated**

**Also I am not racist, or homophobe, or up myself, I was just writing in character!**


End file.
